bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Isayama Misako
}}|| | } }} |- !Race |Soul |- !Birth |a 4 april (in tiger year) |- !Gender |Female |- !Weight |N/A |- !Leight |169 cm |- !Hair |Black |- !Eyes |Amber |- ! colspan="2" |Profesionnal statut |- !Affiliation |Soul Society |- !Previous affilliation |None |- !Profession |Shinigami |- !Rank |4th seat |- !Previous rank |None |- !Division |5th division |- !Previous division |None |- !Team |Five Stars |- !Previous team |None |- !Partner |Five stars members |- !Previous partner |Isayama Kano |- !Base of operation |Seireitei |- ! colspan="2" |Personnal statut |- !Relative |Isayama Kano (father, deceased), Misako's mother (unknow, deceased) |- ! colspan="2" |Specialisation |- !Primary |Zanjutsu |- ! colspan="2" |Zanpakuto |- !Shikai |Oniyuri |- !Bankai |Not yet achieved |- |} Isayama Misako is the principal protagonist from the Fanfiction Bleach : Five Stars. Appearance She was a women who apparence don't exceed the twenties, with long lissed dark brown hairs, amber eyes. She wear the regular Shihakushou with bandage on her arms, torso and leg, no sandal, juste bare foot with bandage. She hold her Zanpakuto to her left hand or put the blade back in the sheath, at her right side from the belt. She is lefty. On her attitude, we can note the lonely and independant nature from the personnage, timid of simply associal, hard too say.. (Yeah, i make the illustration, but in the bad side...) Personality In dev' History In rewrite state Synopsis The Murdered captain's Arc In rewrite state Power and Abilities * Hight Spiritual pressure : Dispite her rank, the spiritual power of Misako tend to be hightness from normal, she can rivalise with a high officier from the Gotei, like a third seat or a vice-captain. ** Emotive impact : This natural trait from Misako is a "boost" for her Reaitsu, when she became angry. This impact drastically boost her Reaitsu but reduce her control on it and she can rapidly depleted it. * Great physical strenght : The strenght of Misako is her great ace, coupled with her power, she can rivalise with her vice-captain in pure strenght. * Wild instinct : Misako have a instinct similare to a great wild monster when she battle. Her Wrath, typically can make her to litteraly explode in violent action. Zanjutsu The level of Misako in Zanjutsu is average, but her technique in Zanken (Sword art) is imperfect, she hold her sabre with one hand, using it to deal slash with strenght and power and no other fioriture. She strike with the maximum force possible and no finess can be read in that fighting style, simple and techless, the same as a powerfull instinctive combat style from a beast. For these reason, she can easilly rivalise in Zanjutsu with a blade's pro from the 11th squad. Zanpakuto Her Zanpakuto is named Oniyuri (鬼百合, the Tiger-lily): This is regular Katana with a red same, the blade is more straigh than normal and vaguely have a Uchigatana's shape (Katana with straigh blade). * Shikai : The released command is Hit (直撃, Chokuge, "Direct hit"). Misako hold her blade with more strenght and then, the blade become a white boiled blade, constently in fusion, this hot can slash and burn in same time and can provoc extremely dolored wound. This is a mele-fire type based blade. Special ability : Rewrite state Techniques : * Nagaeba (Extend blade) : * 'Nekkigiri '(Hot Air Slashing) : Category:Shinigami Category:Whilelm Category:Female Category:Character